


Untitled

by Jennifew



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifew/pseuds/Jennifew
Summary: I recently heard Torchwood Archive, and while most of it didn't interest me at all, there was something I thought had...interesting implications.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have heard TA, yes, "Untitled" _is_ the title, since it was the inspiration for this. For those who haven't, sorry you won't get the joke. Thanks to MiladyDragon for assuring me I'm not actually the only person to find it funny.

Unusually, Jack woke to find himself alone in Ianto's bed. True, he'd been called out three separate times the night before--and died twice--but despite Ianto's tendency to be an early riser Jack was almost always awake first. There was no sound coming from the en suite, and no smell of breakfast cooking--worse, no smell of coffee--so he couldn't think why Ianto had gotten up.

Well, there was nothing for it but to drag himself out of bed and see if he could persuade the other man to return, seeing as how they were both up.

He found Ianto in the living room, looking intently at his laptop screen. He couldn't tell from this angle what was being displayed, but honestly, if his wrist strap and mobile hadn't gone off, how important could it be?

"Whatcha doing?" he asked, coming around the couch to plop down next to his--might as well admit it, at least to himself--boyfriend.

Sadly, Ianto didn't jump at the sound of his voice. He twitched, so Jack knew he'd still caught him by surprise, but that wasn't nearly as satisfying a reaction.

"Looking at flats," he replied absently. "Thank god for the internet; I'd never have time to go flat-hunting in person. At least this way I can narrow down the prospects first."

"You're moving? I thought you liked it here."

"I do," Ianto agreed, closing one tab and beginning to scroll through another. "The walls are thick, the neighbours keep to themselves, and it's a reasonable distance to the Hub. What it is not, however, is large enough for two people, even if one of them doesn't own a lot of stuff."

Jack was confused. "Are you looking for a flatmate to share the rent? Did someone die and leave you custody of their kid?"

"What on earth are you talking about, Jack?"

"Trying to figure out why you need a place large enough for two people."

For some reason, that got Ianto's attention--and earned Jack an exasperated Look.

"You're going to make me spell it out, aren't you?"

"Ianto, I honestly have no idea what this is about, so yeah, I guess you'll have to."

"I'm talking about you, Jack. This flat just isn't big enough now you're living here, too."

"Me? But I live in the Hub."

"Do you honestly believe that's still the case?"

"Of course it is!" he proclaimed, bewildered as to why Ianto would think otherwise.

Ianto turned to face him, the laptop temporarily forgotten. "Jack, I'd like you to really stop and think before you answer: when was the last time you spent the night at the Hub that wasn't so busy the rest of us did, too?"

"The day we--no, wait, it was just after...before the...." His brow furrowed. "Huh. I'm not sure."

"Exactly. And whilst not all of your clothes are in my wardrobe, not all of mine are, either. I'd say you currently have about the same amount of emergency clothing at the Hub these days as the rest of us. We may not have discussed it, but let's face it, Jack, you moved in a while ago."

Jack didn't know what to make of that idea, but he didn't like the uncertainty he saw in Ianto's eyes despite his matter-of-fact tone, so he told himself he could freak out later if he needed to.

"I guess I have. Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on your space like that--and certainly not to drive you out of your home!"

It must have been the right thing to say, because something in Ianto seemed to relax, a tension he hadn't even noticed was there.

"I'm not complaining, just explaining why I'm looking for a larger flat. You have to admit the kitchen here can get crowded when we're both trying to move around in it, and I know you'd appreciate having a study or second bedroom to use when you can't sleep but don't want to wake me."

"That's...actually a really good idea."

Ianto snorted and turned back to his laptop. "Of course it is. Sadly, I don't think I'm going to find anything both suitable and in my budget without ending up significantly further from the Hub."

"Let me see." Jack scooted closer, bracing himself with one hand on Ianto's far shoulder while resting his chin on the other, peering at the screen. "That's all? No wonder you can't find anything good nearby! You should up the price considerably."

"I can't, Jack," Ianto said irritably. "Between my car payments and the frequency with which my suits get ruined--not always work related," he added with a glare, while Jack tried to look innocent despite the memories of just what had happened to some of those suits, "--I just can't afford to pay much more than I am here."

"So, double it," Jack told him with a shrug.

"What? I just told you, I can't pay that much!"

"But if I'm going to be living there, too, however unofficially, it only makes sense for me to contribute, right? So if we each put in whatever you're comfortable with, we should be able to find something that fits all your requirements."

"Are you sure you're comfortable with that, Jack?"

"Why not? It's only fair. Ooh, I bet we could even afford a house rather than a flat."

"Given how much time we spend at work, I'm not sure there'd be any benefit to that," Ianto said skeptically.

"With a house we could have a garden--"

"Which neither of us has time to care for."

"--and that would mean we could get a dog! Can we? I haven't had a dog since.... Hmm, not sure exactly; sometime before the war, though. Can we, can we, can we?"

Ianto sighed and leaned back. "And when do you propose we find the time to walk a dog, exactly? At least cats can be left alone for days on end, with an automatic feeder. Though if you ask me, we've enough pets at the Hub as it is."

"That's why we'd need a garden, so the dog could stay outside. Provide a nice doghouse so it could get out of the constant Welsh rain, of course, pay some neighbour kid to make sure it had food--and to take care of the garden, if you want--and I'm sure everything would be fine. Come on, Ianto, please?"

Ianto closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Jack recognised the signs of imminent capitulation against Ianto's better judgement, and tried to keep from gloating. If Ianto noticed, he'd change his mind back.

"Fine, Jack, if I find a house with an enclosed garden that fits my other criteria, we can get a dog--on one condition."

"Anything."

"Caring for it is your responsibility. Feeding, training, vet visits, everything. I do enough of that at the Hub, I don't need it at home, too."

"Deal. You won't regret this."

"I doubt that. But I'm willing to give it a try, at least."

"Now that that's settled...come back to bed and celebrate?" he suggested hopefully.

"You want to celebrate possibly getting a dog in the future?"

Jack thought quickly. "I was thinking more along the lines of celebrating the decision to get a house together?"

"Mmm hmm." It was clear Ianto wasn't buying it, but he shut the laptop anyway. And really, that was all that mattered. "Come on, then; I've things to do today, and don't want to put them off too long."

"Yes, sir!" Jack acknowledged with a grin, happily following Ianto to the bedroom.

It was shaping up to be a good day.


End file.
